


A quiet day off

by tara_stofse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, fluff and nonsense, reading in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: Phrack reading in bed.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	A quiet day off

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hfff."

She looked up from her book to glance at Jack. He sat next to her, utterly engrossed in a book, his back propped up with pillows against the headboard of his bed. Phryne smiled by herself and returned to her own book.

It was a few minutes before she heard the quiet huff again.

This time, she caught him. There was a hint of a smile in the downturned corners of his mouth, and the skin around his eyes crinkled in mirth. She watched as his eyes continued to flit across the page. The smile seeped from his face, and a more focussed expression took its place.

Endearing man. For a moment, Phryne wished she had kissed that amused expression from his face herself. But, she thought regretfully, today was one of Jack's rare days off. He'd been excited to spend some time reading, and she'd vowed to herself that she wouldn't distract him.

She turned her attention back to her own book, but it was impossible to concentrate.

"Hffffff," Jack breathed out another laugh, and she couldn't resist looking. This time, his face held a broad, artless smile. He didn't notice her charmed gaze.

Dash it all, she thought. They had the entire day to read.

She placed her book face down on her lap and scooted closer to Jack, pressing into his side. Then she laid her head against his chest and awaited his reaction.

He simply switched his book over to his other hand, freeing his arm to settle around her shoulders. Then he went back to reading. 

Phryne lay still, enjoying his embrace and the soft texture of his pyjamas whilst contemplating her next move.

She placed one hand on his stomach.

His breath hitched, but he didn't lower his book. Slowly, she trailed her hand up his chest. A light shiver rippled through his upper body. Still, he did not look away from the book.

By now, he had to be more than aware of her, Phryne reasoned. This was a simple battle of wills, and she was intent on winning.

Her hand reached the top of his pyjama shirt. She let her fingers dance across the exposed bit of chest, then upwards, to that enticing hollow of his throat. She felt him swallow under her fingertips before she trailed her hand downwards again. Then she nimbly undid two buttons and pushed her hand inside.

Jack huffed out a laugh, and this time, she knew it was meant for her.

"Reading something funny, Jack?" Her fingers drew spirals onto his chest.

"Not anymore, I'm not," he said into her hair.

"Don't let me disturb you," she said, adding a dragging nail to her ministrations.

He groaned. Phryne smiled, wondering what he'd do next.

He reached for his bookmark and placed it between the pages. Then he closed his book and placed it meticulously on his nightstand before reaching for her book as well. After he picked it up he paused, his thumb keeping her place between the pages. He seemed to be puzzling over what to use as a bookmark. She solved his dilemma by reaching forward and dog-earing a page, which earned her a tortured groan from him. 

He placed her book on top of his before turning back to her, swiftly grabbing her legs and dragging her down from the headboard. Her delighted laughter rang through the room.

Once she was lying flat on her back, he crawled on top of her and devoured her mouth. Within seconds, Phryne had forgotten everything but the wonderful movement of his lips and tongue and his delicious weight pressed against her.

And then he tickled her.

"Hffff," she smothered her laugh into his mouth, which only encouraged him to do it again, right below her ribs. She squirmed and pulled away from his lips before a high-pitched giggle escaped her.

Jack stopped tickling and pulled away, giving her a chance to breathe. He raised a smug eyebrow.

"Reading something funny, Miss Fisher?"

She let her fingers play through the ruffled hair at the back of his head. His swollen lips were open and enticing, and it was still early in the day. 

"Later," she huffed and pulled him down to her again.

They had all day to read, after all.


End file.
